mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lake Monster
The Lake Monster is case 1 out of Quest 1 in the Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Online Game . Characters *Alfred Hedgehog *Camille Wallaby *Milo Skunk *Lilly Hedgehog *Polly Porcupine *Mr. Thomas *Ricardo Rabbit *JJ Raccoon Summary The Mystery begins, as Alfred and Camille are standing by the Hedgequarters, when they suddenly see a panicked Milo running by. At his house, Milo explains that he saw a horrendous monster at the beach. Lilly suggest that Alfred and Co. should visit Polly, who is running a beach shack there. Peaking with Polly rewards player with first clue, a chewed up plant. Upon speaking with the principal, he mentions that Ricardo lives near the lake so he may have seen something, too, so Alfred heads over to see if Ricardo knows anything. Ricardo mentions that he saw JJ taking pictures earlier and suggest that you head over there next. At JJ's, he shows the pictures, but accidentally ripped them up! Once the picture is put together, it looks like it have been taken at Statues Corner, so Alfred heads over there to see Camille and Lilly. Speaking with them reveals that they have found footprints on the ground leading somewhere. Alfred makes a replica of one of the footprints to take back with him to study at Hedgequarters and realizes that he has enough clues to determine the results. After going over every clue, Alfred manages to figure out that it was really Winston the Moose who was eating algae and had gotten covered in it. Clue explanation and Alternate choices *Chewed up Plant: Something ate Polly's plants which were close to the beach! *Photo: J.J. took a picture of something that looks like the monster Milo saw! *Footprint: Camille and Lilly found footprints on the ground by the Statues Corner. When you click the choice: A catfish, it says: "Catfish don't eat leaves. It couldn't have snacked on Polly's plant!" When you click on Dinosaur, it says "Dinosaurs disappeared from the earth a very long time ago! There couldn't be one in Gnarly Woods." Herbarium Items and Locations Bird Eggs We can recognize which species laid an egg just by looking at it: The colour and size can change according to the type of bird! *Loon: Statues Corner Amphibians We call them this because they spend part of their lives in the water, and the other part on the ground! Amphibians are creatures like frogs and salamanders. *Leopard Frog: Statues Corner Nuts Nuts are the seeds or fruits of certain trees and plants. We remove the soft outer shell, then the harder inner shell and then we can eat them! *Hazelnuts: Ricardo's house Minigame JJ's Jumble: A puzzle minigame in which you must simply put the pictures back together to form a full image. You can rotate the pictures shape in case it is upside down or not facing the right direction. You are given a total limit of ten minutes to put the image back together. As you do this, you must also put JJ's clutter into the nearby basket. However, you can finish the minigame without putting away all of the clutter. Trivia Gallery Cast.PNG Algae.PNG Catfish Clue.PNG Category:Games